


Things That Go Buzz In the Night

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fabulousweapon Prompt Party fill, Gen, Phobias, Sheer stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Super SEAL is afraid of something. I'm warning you now...this story is stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Buzz In the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunslingaaahhh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gunslingaaahhh).



> Original prompt: The lack of steve's fear gene comes into question when danny discovers steve is terribly afraid of ____ and danny has to take care of it because steve is more or less useless.

“You have launched yourself off balconies in front of me. To grab dangling chain in the hopes you catch it since you’re too distracted firing at moving targets to look at what you’re grabbing. You have set off grenades knowing we couldn’t escape the full blast radius completely.” Steve shrunk back as Danny waved his arm closer.

“You, my friend, have thrown yourself in front of bullets, swam with sharks, been bitten Steve Erwin style by a snake, and sucked the poison out yourself. But this,” he shoved his arm closer to his tense friend. “This harmless little thing? This little piece of plastic bothers you? Why, you don’t like it when it buzzes?”

Danny pressed a button and Steve shrank further back as it began to twitch in Danny’s hand. “En guard!” Danny pounced toward his partner into a dueling stance.

“Danny! Stop. They freak me out. I’m serious. It….it just bothers me okay?” Steve’s pleading face was enough for Danny to take pity and turn off the toy. “I just had a bad experience. One night I was drunk and this girl… She did things to me Danny. Things with one of those."

Danny’s eyes shot wide open. “Big bad SEAL had a vibrator shoved up his ass so now he can’t deal with a crime scene in a fucking sex toy store? Are you fucking SERIOUS?”

Chin and Kono arrived just as Steve slammed out the front door to the shop, pausing only a second to glare back over his shoulder toward the building. The cousins looked at one another as Steve took off in the Camaro and shrugged. Weirder shit had happened.


End file.
